


Classic Move

by cristina_lore



Series: Fluff Bingo Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff Bingo, Gen, The Move - Freeform, Yawn arm around shoulder, in my head, it's klance, otherwise known as, the klance is really just Pidge teasing them briefly but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: A demonstration is needed to prove Pidge's point.Prompt: Yawn Arm Around Shoulder





	Classic Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vespa26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespa26/gifts).



The doors to the common room slid open, and Keith and Lance looked up from where they were seated to watch Hunk and Pidge walk in. The two newcomers were passionately arguing.

 

“I’m telling you, it would work!” Pidge exclaimed, not quite flailing but coming pretty close to it. 

 

Hunk, hands in his pockets in an effort to look calm, said, “And  _ I’m _ telling you that you may be a genius, but you’re still like, twelve.”

 

“Fifteen!”

 

“Still very young,” Hunk said sagely.

 

“Ugggghhhhh,” she responded dramatically before finally glancing to the couches, at which point she had to do a double take because Keith and Lance were seated  _ very _ closely together. She quickly regained her composure, letting a wide grin take over her face. Keith and Lance, for their part, looked equal parts startled and wary.

 

“Stop flirting, lovebirds -”

 

“Woah, there’s no  _ flirting _ \- “

 

“The  _ nerve, _ the  _ audacity _ -”

 

“And yet you haven’t moved even a centimeter apart. So stop  _ snuggling _ -”

 

(This prompted another outburst - even as they jumped slightly apart - that she blithely talked over)

 

“ - and make room; let me sit between you.”

 

The two scooched further apart, still with wary looks on their faces.

 

“Perfect,” Pidge said as she walked over and plopped down onto the space between them. She turned her head towards Hunk, who had been watching in bemusement and had not moved an inch, and gestured imperiously at the couch across from her. “Sit.”

 

He huffed out a laugh but obeyed willingly enough, and as soon as Pidge deemed him comfortable enough, she said, “Now watch.”

 

Hunk nodded slowly, still trying to process how they had gotten from arguing to a demonstration that involved Keith and Lance. The two boys in question seemed to desperately want to ask what was going on, but obviously knew they’d get answers much sooner if they just sat quietly and did as they were told. 

 

Pidge looked up at them, considering. “Slouch down to my height,” she commanded. Keith and Lance - very carefully - did so. “Hmm, still not quite right. Lean a little closer to me.”

 

“Now hold on, Pidgeon, dearest,” Lance began.

 

“What,” Keith said.

 

“Oh my God, just do it. I need to show Hunk something very important.” The two boys reluctantly obeyed, while Hunk merely looked on, admittedly a little interested in what, exactly, Pidge wanted to do. It became obvious to him when she let out the most exaggerated yawn he had ever heard and raised her arms in a supremely fake stretch. He almost laughed, but instead he quietly cleared his throat, now keen on the show that was about to unfold.

 

Lance spoke up. “Are you doing what I think yo-”

 

She interrupted her yawn to shush him, then started up again and gingerly placed one arm around each of their shoulders.

 

Lance couldn’t help himself. “Oh my God, it  _ is  _ The Move,” he said, not knowing whether he should laugh or facepalm.

 

“I told you to shhhhhhh.”

 

“Wait, what’s Th-”

 

Pidge tightened her hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Shut it,  _ honeybunch _ .”

 

Keith immediately blushed and groaned in mortification.

 

Lance howled with laughter. “She got you there -”

 

“That goes for you too,  _ sweetcheeks _ ,” said Pidge, digging her fingers into his skin.

 

“Oh God, never say that again,” Lance said, his face now as red as Keith’s.

 

“Why the universe chose your delicate souls to be paladins, I’ll never know,” Pidge said drily. She raised her eyebrows at Hunk and jostled the two boys. “But back to the point. Do you see how easy that was? Lance even knew what I was doing and he  _ still _ let it happen.”

 

Lance muttered, “That’s because you’re a scary little tyrant.” Pidge ignored him.

 

Hunk chuckled. “Alright, I can see your point. I just don’t think it could work on Shay. She’s classy. I have to have classy moves, right?”

 

“Wait, you’re trying to figure out how to pull a move on Shay? And you told Pidge and not me?!” Lance cried.

 

“She weaseled it out of me! You know I can’t stand up against Pidge’s interrogations! And besides, it was just, you know. A discussion for a barely potential future.”

 

“Super likely potential future, but fair enough. Carry on.”

 

Pidge sighed, now settling her arms around Keith and Lance’s necks. They glared at her but decided it would be better to just let the situation play out rather than struggle. Pidge did nothing to hide her grin, though she kept talking as if she was unaware of their baleful looks.

 

“You’re forgetting the very important fact that no move is classy. It’s scientifically impossible.”

 

Keith piped up with, “And you would know this how?”

 

Pidge scoffed. “I’m a child prodigy, that’s how. The point is, on the chance that we get to meet up with Shay again, you’re going to have to make a move. And no matter what, you’re fucked, because any move is bound to be awkward. Why not go with a classic?”

 

“Okay, first of all, language. Twelve year olds shouldn’t curse.” Pidge tightened her arm to put Lance in a headlock as he laughed. “Chill, Pidge, chill. Second of all, I hate to admit it Hunk, but she has a point. I bet even Keith agrees.”

 

Keith made a considering noise. “I don’t know, you have a pretty bad history with flirting.” He shot a smirk Lance’s way.

 

“I’m ignoring that for now because Hunk is in  _ crisis.” _

 

“I don’t know if I’d call it a crisis, Lance -”

 

_ “Crisis, Hunk.” _ He struggled upwards from the headlock to fully emphasize his point. “You like this girl, and she likes you, and you need to do something about it when you get the chance.”

 

Keith lazily settled his head back against the couch as best he could and closed his eyes, trying to make what he was about to say sound casual. “He’s right.” The grin that spread across his face made his attempt at nonchalance a failure.

 

Pidge and Lance both gestured to Keith dramatically. “See!”

 

(“Ow Pidge, you have your arm around my head, careful what you do with it!”

 

“You are  _ such _ a baby.”)

 

Hunk laughed. “If I say I’ll consider it, can we drop this and do something else? I’m dying to see what updates this castle needs.”

 

Pidge immediately released Keith and Lance and jumped up. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go, come on!”

 

The three boys laughed at her excitement. Hunk stood up, gesturing for Pidge to follow him. They got to the door before he turned around and asked, “You guys don’t want to come?”

 

“Thanks, but no thanks, buddy. Updates sound boring, no offense.”

 

“I’m fine here.”

 

Hunk shrugged. “Alright. Off we go, Pidge!” 

 

Pidge followed eagerly. The last thing Lance and Keith heard before the doors closed was:

 

“Oh my God, what if  _ she _ makes a move on  _ you?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep calling it The Move? Because that's what Steve Martin's character calls it in Cheaper by the Dozen 2 lol.


End file.
